Rose Dursley
by SlytherinPrincess-129
Summary: Always, during the Fourth of December, Rose Dursley spends her periodical Christmas breaks at the Potter house. This year, as she turns eleven on the Fifteenth of December, she discovers what she really is; a Muggle-Born Witch. Hints of Albus/Scorpius.
1. November Fourth

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS_ (_**_So I don't have to type it over and over again. ^_^!__**):**_

_**I **_**DO NOT****_ own Harry Potter in any way. J.K. Rowling own it, m'kay? I know Disclaimers aren't often needed (People aren't dumb _), but they (By they, I mean other writers) do it so- as they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. ^^ Okay- enough talking and more reading. Yeah._**

**oooo**

The chilly winter winds were almost freezing her to death. Why she just can't spend Christmas break at Privet Drive was beyond her. She wrapped her cloak around her tightly as her feeble attempts to close the car window earned her a glare from her overweight father Dudley. The car stopped suddenly and there they are- in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. A magical house, it is. Dudley took out her suitcase on the sidewalk and she had to wait for her Uncle Harry to come out. The door creaked open just as her father entered the small car, which creaked under his weight. James Potter came into view, hopping down the front steps and helping Rose with her luggage. "Happy Christmas Uncle Dudley," He called just as the car sped down the street.

The red-haired girl rolled her eyes at his father's childish behaviour. "Sorry for my Father's rudeness. You know how he is." James just shrugged. "Well- it's Uncle Dudley alright. Since Dad's not here, I'll be the one to welcome you to Number 12 Grimmauld Place," He mock-bowed in front of her before opening the front door. Chuckling, she walked past the wooden door and into the house. It was beautifully decorated as always- there were mistletoes and poinsettias everywhere; Rose couldn't help but smile. Unlike her father- and grandparents, too, she never really despised magic. She never really hated her Uncle Harry and his cousins like they did, either. He's a good man; very generous and caring.

Despite what her grandparents say about him being a 'freak', she came to like her Uncle Harry, thanks to her spending almost all of Christmas and Summer vacation with him and his family. Speaking of which, the said Family were gathered in the sitting room; Lily was reading her _Hogwarts, A History_ book; Ginny was absently watching the T.V. and Albus was beside her, eating chocolate. James sat on the couch, bothering his mum with random questions while Rose played with James' wand. He and Rose entered the sitting room shortly after placing her things in one of the bedrooms on the second floor.

"Rose!"

The red-head blinked, obviousy wondering _who the hell_ shouted in her ear.

"Al!"

Ginny clucked her tongue disapprovingly. The black-haired boy smiled sheepshly.

"Sorry Mum."

He snatched James' wand from her hands and threw it to the said brunette.

"Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

He asked, steering his cousin out of the sitting room and they ascended the stairs.

"Sure. _But-_"

Albus never liked that tone of her voice; nor the mischevious glint in her eyes._ 'Are you sure you're a Dursley?' _was on the tip of his tongue.

"But what?"

He asked, bright green eyes meeting her challenging gaze.

"Well-"

"HEY!"

Rose laughed, thundering up the steps, a bag of _Bertie Blotts Every Flavor Beans_ in hand. A scandalised-looking Al followed her as she continued up the stairs.

**oooo**

_**So? What d'you think? The next chappies are going to be quite a mystery- you just wait!**_


	2. November Fourteenth Part I

Rose sat on the carpeted floor of the drawing room with an audible '_thump_'. She began leafing through the pages of an old copy of _The Daily Prophet_. It was dated back sometime in August 1999, about Eighteen years ago. After _borrowing_ Lily's _Hogwarts: A History book_ sometime ago, she knew pretty well that 1997 was the year when Lord Voldemort was killed by her Uncle Harry. She was shocked, at first, but after she forced some parts of the story out of Harry (About a year ago) himself, she got curious as to what actually happened.

Rose, knowing that there was no reliable source here in Grimmauld Place to get the information from, started visiting the Library more often. Thanks to the old Textbooks and finding disgarded newspapers and magazines, she began piecing each and every information together, thus having a theory that would make no sense... to Muggles like herself, anyway.

_Me, Albus, and Rosie were at the the attic this morning, when Ron and Hermione visited. After Uncle Harry's strict orders to, I quote,_ "Not go near the attic"_, the three of us decided to 'take a peek' and see what was so wrong with the dirty, junk-filled found a stack of old Prophet newspapers and antique... _THINGS_ that "I'm not supposed to touch". _

After being caught eating Ron's Honeydukes chocolate, Albus, Rose and Rosie went back to the Living Room, where most of the Weasleys and Potters are. Rose, feeling left out as usual, quietly exited the room and padded up the stairs. Before they got out of the attic, she pocketed the old newspaper and planned to read it for her own reasons: To have proof that her theory is true, and To gain more information so she could improve her theory. Other than that, she just found the male on the cover attractive.

Albus sat beside James on the couch, watching with feigned interest as the rest of the Potters and Weasleys entered the Living Room.

"Hey, James." He began quietly, still scanning the room for eavesdroppers.

"What?" The brunet asked- loudly.

"Shhh!" Albus shook his head warily. James could just be thick-headed sometimes. The youngest Potter son tugged James' arm, and the two of them exited the Living Room- thankully quietly. Albus and James went inside a nearby sitting room and closed the door.

"Why are we here?" The latter asked, wringing his hands.

Albus pretended that he didn't hear him. "You know that Rose's birthday is tomorrow, right?"

"Umm... yeah. Why do you ask?" The dark-haired boy played with his fingers.

"Well, you see..." The red-head snorted. Albus scowled at his cocky brother, his green eyes flashing.

"Oh. I get it- you don't know what to get her." Said the eldest Potter, clearly amused and proud of himself for guessing.

"Yeah. I'm thinking of getting a Pygmy Puff or something. She_ really _likes magical stuff." Said Albus.

"Why don't you give her Mum's old locket?" The soon-to-be Slytherin glared at his brother.

"Alright. A copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, then. I've noticed that she seems to borrow Lily's copy often."

"I've noticed that too. But what if she doesn't like it?"

James rolled his eyes. "Seriously Al, don't worry about it much. You act like Rose is your girlfriend."

"James!" His face was beet red, and if James didn't know any better he would've thought it was true.

"Sorry."

Al huffed, whilst crossing his thin arms across his chest. "You aren't sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Let's go back to the Living Room, yeah?" And so the two Potters went back to the Living Room, and after some pleading and reasoning, Hermione Weasley Apparated the two boys and Rose Weasley to Diagon Alley.

YAY! I updated! :D Sorry for the lack of updating-ness this June! classes here are starting, and I have LOADS of assignments!


End file.
